Must Be Dreaming
by TheGreatSadie
Summary: What happens when Rin is Having Man trouble with her boyfriend Yuu and is also dreaming about a mysterious man she has never met before. Read it and find out. SessXRin later on.
1. same old same old

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha,

Author's note: Hello all, this fanfic is my first. The oh no! Is the thinking for separating the normal talk. Get it?

I must be Dreaming

Chapter One

Same old, Same old…

(Ding, dong!) "Hey Rin I think he's here!" Kagome said from the living room putting down her cosmopolitan magazine.

" Hey Kagome can you get that!" Rin yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Kagome yelled back. Rin walked out of the bathroom and entered the living room. He watched her walk in the room and smiled. There he was her boyfriend of a year and 2 weeks. He was quite the boyfriend he was all that she was looking for in a guy. Tall, had short spiky blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and was wearing a black button down t-shirt and dark blue jeans with Nikes.

"Hi Yuu" Rin said grabbing her purse and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

" Wow babe you look very beautiful, so are you ready to go?" he said holding out his arm.

"Yeah Yuu lets go" she said holding on to his arm and looked at Kagome she smiled.

" Alright you two off ya go bye bye now." Kagome said waving. Yuu and Rin walked out the door to his car.

she sounds like my mother Rin thought

" So were do we want to go tonight?" Yuu asked as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Well I was hopping that we could go to that place that just opened up downtown .I think it's called Red Dragon. Do you know were it is?" she said looking at the very well equipped car in awe.

" Yeah, that sounds nice." Yuu said closing the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Did you get a new car? Geeze you just got a new one a month ago," She said pushing buttons.

"Hey be careful with that" He said and grabbed her hand. He let go and started the car and as she sat there quite.

Think of something to say to him gosh! she thought to her self

" So how was London?" she asked

" It was ok" Yuu said shrugging his shoulders.

" Really? I heard that that place was wonderful" she said shocked at how he had responded to her question.

"Well it was but when you go there every couple months cause your mother is crazy, it tends to be not as exciting as it could be."

"Well next time can I go with you?" She said

"Sure" Yuu said raising his eyebrow.

"Were here," he said getting out walking over to open her door.

"I've got it" Rin said opening her own door and getting out and closing it. He held her hand and they walked in.

" How many?" the waitress asked at the door

"Two" Yuu said and Rin nodded"

"Right this way" the waitress said walking them in the direction of the table. She placed two menus on the table and walked off.

"Well this place seems nice and the food smell delicious" Rin said and smiled

"Yes it does" Yuu said then let go of her hand and pulled out her chair.

" Thank you" Rin sat down

"Your welcome" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. The waitress came back and brought them water.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked and took out her order pad.

"No not yet" Yuu said looking at the menu.

"Alright then I'll be back in a bit then" the waitress said and walked off to seat another couple.

"So how was your day so far?" Yuu said then took a sip of his water.

"It was great" Rin smiled and put her menu up to her face. They ordered their food and had a delightful dinner and had a walk in the park.

"So what are going to do now, we could go to my house and watch a movie. " He said and looked at her.

" Wow is it 11 o'clock already?" She said looking at her watch and walking towards the car.

"I better get home Kagome hates it when I get home late." she said pulling Yuu's hand and dragging him to the car.

He drove Rin home and walked her to the door. He leaned in and Rin leaned in too and he gave me a light his in the lips. She took her keys out and opened the door.

"Bye Yuu" she said closing the door slowly.

"Bye Rin" He said then she heard his car start. He was gone.

She heard a door open.

"Rin your back early I thought that you wouldn't be back for another hour?" Kagome said as Sango and Miroku came in the front door laughing.

" Hey girls" Miroku said giving Rin and Kagome a hug.

"Hey Miroku" Rin said

"Hi Miroku" Kagome said as Sango walked out of the room.

" Well what have you two been up to this evening?" Miroku asked looking at them.

" Well it seems like Rin's having MAN problems." Kagome said in a teasing voice walking into the Kitchen.

"NO I'M NOT!" Rin said yelling and stomping to her room slamming the door.

Miroku stood there confused. Sango came out of her room with a bag.

"Kagome I'm going over to Miroku's I should be back tomorrow." Sango said

"Okay then, and Miroku don't worry she does that all the time" Kagome said smiling and walked back into the living room.

"Bye" Miroku said taking the bag from Sango.

"Bye Kagome. Bye Rin" Sango said then left with Miroku.

"Bye you two" Kagome said and walked up stairs.

Rin laid on her bed, yawned and thought.

I can't keep doing this I'm just leading him on. I have to stop this. I just don't want to hurt Yuu I like him so much but not in the boyfriend /girlfriend type of way. I have to break up with him tomorrow. Stupid Kagome always trying to be my mother. I can take care of my self.

She yawned again and drifted off to sleep.

Dream

"Where am I?" she said looking around at the strange apartment she was in. She felt two arms wrap around her and a kiss on the neck.

"Yuu what are you doing?" she turned around to see a faceless man with long hair in front of her.

" Oh I'm sorry," she said stepping back.

He stepped closer he had something in his hand. She was scared not knowing whom this man was. She stepped back again and looked around for an exit. There was nowhere she could go.

" Get away from me…" Rin said afraid. He kept getting closer. She looked to her right then to her left. There sitting on the table next to her left was a knife. She grabbed the knife and held it in her right hand in front of her.

"Keep a way or I'll kill you!" She said Screaming in fear. She had known idea why this man was doing what he was doing but she didn't like it.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She cried out trembling.

He grabbed her left hand.

" LET GO!" she freaked stabbing the man in the chest. He fell to the floor with a thud and lay there motionless.

Rin stared wide-eyed and the man's figure on the floor.

"Oh my gosh is that…."? She said crying.

End of Dream


	2. Break up time

_Disclaimer: if I was the creator of Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, in conclusion I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters._

_Must Be Dreaming_

_Chapter 2_

_It's break up Time, (think MC HAMMER's "Hammer Time")_

Rin awoke to find her self on the floor of her room.

I don't remember falling a sleep on the floor and what was that dream about? She thought she shook her head and walked over to look at the mirror on her dresser to see that she had the imprint of the carpet on her face. She giggled at the funny imprint.

She dusted her self off. She walked into the living room to see Inuyasha and Kagome making out.

"Get a room…" Rin groaned and waddled in to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Kagome broke the kiss and blushed.

"Sorry Rin" Kagome turned around to see Rin making a bowl of cereal.

"So… you want to… go in my room Inuyasha?." Kagome blushed a brighter red knowing Rin would react to it .

"NOT WHILE I'M IN THE HOUSE!" Rin said with a full mouth of cereal.

"So I guess we should go some were else then " Kagome said getting up.

" I guess so" He said with a smile and Kagome now had her back facing him.

"Yes…" Inuyasha whispered and did a funny hand move.

"Hmm… what was that?" Kagome said looking at him with and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin'" Inuyasha said getting up too. He walked to the door and opened it and Kagome walked out .

"Bye" Rin said waving the spoon.

"Bye" Kagome and Inuyasha said closing the front door.

Ha ha ha they're gone. This is the perfect time to break up with Yuu... I don't think that is good thing she sighed and finished her cereal.

"I think I'll call him now" Rin said going to her room to get her cellphone. She walked back out of her room.

"Let's see his number is… is… oh yeah it's in the address book on the phone." She said out loud. Lightly hitting her self on the forehead as she stood in the hall way.

She found the number and selected it and put the number next to her ear. ( Ringing ,Ringing) She paced in the hallway till she heard Yuu.

"Hello" a voice on the other side said

"Hi Yuu look we need to…" She said than was interrupted

"You have reached my house phone please leave a message at the beep." The Audio phone Yuu said.

"Hey Yuu look… we need to talk umm… I should be home till 2'o clock but I have to go to work at about that time so just call be back when ever you get this message. Ok bye." Rin said and hung up the phone.

I hate when that happens…. Stupid answering machine! She thought

"I need a cup of coffee" Rin said aloud walking into the kitchen. She looked in the cabinet for her jar to find that the coffee grounds were about empty.

" This isn't enough to even make a small cup" she said sadly.

" I just have to go out to get some, but first I need to get dressed " Rin said walking to her room and changed into her work clothes.

(Knock knock)

She heard as she walked out of the room brushing her hair and putting the little pony tail on the side with the rest of her falling hair down her back. She walked to the door hesitantly.

"Who is it?" she said a little nervous.

" It's me" The person on the other side said.

"Who?" Rin said puzzled.

"Yuu" he said

"What?" Rin said confused

"Yuu, your boyfriend" He said.

"Oh" she giggled and opened the door. She heard him laugh on the other side. He walked inside.

"Yuu what are you doing here?" Rin said walking towards the lazyboy chair.

"I was expecting an hello… but you called me?"Yuu said walking in.

"Yeah but you should have called" Rin said putting her hands on her hips.

this is exactly what I'm talking about Rin thought rolling her eyes.

" ahhh… look… sit down please…" Rin said putting her hands behind her back nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuu said looking concerned and he walked over to the black velvet sofa and sat down next to her. Rin turned to him.

"well… it just…I think…we" Rin said turning away and on the verge of crying.

"Shouldn't see each other anymore… right?" Yuu said calmly. "…I understand, Rin…" He said getting up.

"Look Yuu I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can keep going like this we are so different ,we don't match, I'm the wrong puzzle piece." Rin said as tears began fall. She quickly used her sleeve to catch the tears.

"I see…well I should be going now" Yuu said as he stood up he walked over and kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door then stopped.

"Good-bye Rin… may be after our awkwardness we could be friends…" he said turning around and gave her a weak smile opened the door and left. Rin could tell he was hurt about it.

God… that was…I thought that … it was all very sudden… Rin thought letting out a loud sigh. She then grabbed a tissue from the box next to her. She wiped her face, clamed down and stood up. She looked over at the clock.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late!" Rin said grabbing her coat and walked quickly out the door locking it. Then ran to catch the bus.

When she reached the bus stop the bus had already left.

"Great just my luck…" Rin said and looked at the chart that gives bus times. "It's not coming for 30 minuets!" She yelled. Making several people she was standing by turn around and looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Sorry…" Rin said blushing and walked off.

I'll just get a coffee that should use up the extra time… she thought walking to the coffee shop on the corner.

Rin walked in to the coffee shop and stood in line.

Well… at least the line isn't to long. she though as she stepped forward.

A couple minuets later it was her turn.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the guy behind the counter looking at her. His eyes wandering up and down.

He's totally checking me out…! Rin thought.

" May I have a medium house blend and a chocolate croissant please." Rin said taking the wallet out of her coat pocket.

" That will be $5.25" he said. Rin hand him a ten.

"Out of ten" he pressed a few buttons and the drawer of the cash register opened.

"$4.75 is your change have a very nice day." He said smiling at her. Rin weakly smiled back putting her money away and picking up her order and walked to the counter were they put the accessories for the coffee.

I've got 20 more minuets before the bus comes thought pouring the cream in to her coffee, stirred, and placed the top on. She grabbed the pastry and walked out the door.

"Rain?" Rin said sticking her hand out.

"Great, just my luck… good thing I have a hood" She said as she drooped her head in disbelief at how corny she said that and started walking to the bus stop in the rain. She looked at her watch…

10 more minutes. she thought taking a sip of coffee.

Walking just a few blocks she saw a car speeding by.

(Splash!)

"Fucker!" Rin said shaking her fist at the black sports car. She was drenched.

She sighed and kept walking feeling extremely soggy.

When she arrived at the bus stop there was a line formed she stood there and waited. She could tell people were looking at her.

any minuet now thought tapping her foot nervously. Her red skirt was dripping.

The bus turn the corner.

Finally she thought and sighed in relief. She got on the bus and sat down. When she arrived she ran to the bakery she worked at.

"RIN!"

She heard as she walked in the back door entering the Kitchen.

"Your 30 minutes late!" He said

"I'm sorry Sato, I just …" Rin tried to tell her boss.

"I don't want to hear it…Just get to work… NOW!" he yelled and walked in to his office and slammed the door. Rin threw her trash a way and put on her apron.

"Hi Rin, man is he loud… if we had any customer he would have scared the a way." Kohaku said peeking out from behind the door the leads to the main bakery area.

"Hi Kohaku" Rin said walking over to him.

"Wow, you look horrible what happened?" Kohaku said looking her up and down.

"It's a long story…" Rin sighed.

"I've got time…no one seems to be wanting any pastries this after noon." He said going back into the main part of the bakery. Rin followed.

"Well to start it off I was kicked out of my parents house Thursday because they said I was stressing them out and I'm 17, I broke up with my boyfriend, Kagome and Inuyasha are getting quite annoying since Kagome and Sango took me in. Plus it started to rain and I didn't really have my rain coat with me earlier so that's why I'm mostly wet. " She said looking at all the tarts, breads, cakes, and cookies.

"Wow that's bad luck Rin." Kohaku said with a surprised look on his face.

" I gets worse, then some dumb ass is driving down the road at 90 miles an hour, splashed me with water. That's why I look so bad" she said angrily.

"We have a an extra uniform in the back if you need to change." Kohaku said talking them out from underneath the counter and handed them to her.

"Thanks…I'll be right back" Rin said walking to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine there's no one here anyway." Kohaku said jokingly

Rin laughed and walked in to the bathroom.

A Few minuets later Rin walked out to see that the place was packed. Kohaku was rushing doing this and that.

Rin walked behind the counter and opened her register.

"Took you long enough" Kohaku said handing a cake to an old lady.

"can I have one éclair…" A girl said.

"Sorry Kohahu" Rin said opening the glass screen and taking out an éclair.

After all the customers were helping a little they rearranged the tables and cleaned them.

"HEY!" Rin yelled looking out the window.

"What?" Kohaku said looking too.

A Black sports car parked in front of the bakery and a tall silver haired man got out.

" That's the Jerk the splashed me earlier." She said as he walked into the bakery.

"Really? … Because that's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru" Kohaku said walking behind the counter as if he was hiding.

" I don't care who he is nobody splashes me and gets a way with it!!!!" She said straitening her self as he walked in the door.

He walked to the first register. Rin's Register.

"Two bear claws…" He said Icily

This guy is gorgeous… he looks so hot. Rin thought as she just stood there.

" Rin… the customer asked for two bear claws" Kohaku said waving his hand in her face.

" Oh yeah right!." She blushed and got a small box and put the two bear claws in there.

"Don't you have something to say to him…" Kohaku said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"No there's nothing to say." She said pushing Kohaku away from her.

Sesshomaru looked at her then turned around to leave.

She's kind of cute Sesshomaru thought to him self walking towards the door. Maybe I should… nah… probably not her type .

" Have a nice day," Rin said as he looked back.

He walked out the door.

" What just happed here…I thought that you were going to tear that guy to shreds" Kohaku said confused

"I don't know why I didn't… he looks very familiar though…" She said.

"Well he is Inuyasha's brother, and I bet you saw him at one of Inuyasha's Parties" Kohaku said.

" I don't think so" Rin said looking at Sesshomaru's car driving away.


	3. Halloween

_Disclaimer: if I were the creator of Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, in conclusion I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

A/N --- (I think that means authors note if not please tell me) ---- Sorry for not updating for a while I blame the homework . I've also been reading the twilight series (New Moon etc.) So I've been out of it and yelling at the book and being my crazy self.  I thought I would just let you know if I don't update for a while I'm either yelling at a book or doing homework that a teacher has assigned and didn't give an explanation for.

Other things: I thought that it would appropriate for a Halloween chapter so enjoy ! And now on with the story…

Must be dreaming

Chapter 3

Halloween Party

" Yay our work is finished…" Rin said sighing in relief.

"Yeah I guess so…" Kohaku said rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"But is seems like you just stuffed half of the things in the kitchen." He said turning towards the kitchen and opened the doors to find that everything properly put away. He turned to Rin she was smiling widely at him.

"Well I guess you're done then…I still have work to do," he said looking at the office his boss was in.

" Oh yeah you wanted a raise… it's weird thought asking for a raise at such a place." Rin turned to walk out the back door.

"Wait… no good bye … and no good luck… I thought we were friends." Kohaku said taking a step forward. Rin turned around.

" Fine… good luck" She said playfully, and moving the locks of hair on her shoulders and placing it behind her ears.

" And then…" Kohaku said

"Good bye Kohaku" Rin said annoyed and turned back around

"Bye Rin" Kohaku said chuckling

Rin walked out the door and to the bus stop. She checked the schedule.

"Yes I'm not late for this one." She said walking to the open bench next to the bus stop. She sat down.

"WHAA!" She yelled as she felt her purse vibrate.

"Oh" She sighed and opened it and opened her phone to see that it was Kagome. She pressed the green button on her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hi there Kagome… what's up?" Rin said looking down the street for the bus.

" I was just wondering if you needed to be picked up for the party tonight" Kagome said.

"Oh-No I forgot about the party… It's at Inuyasha's house right." Rin said

"Yes" Kagome said in a confirming tone.

"Isn't it a Halloween party also?" Rin asked

"Yeah but he said you don't really need a costume for it know body's really going to dress up." She said

"Oh ok then, no I don't need a ride I just completely forgot." Rin said blushing slightly.

"I've got to go to the house anyway." Rin said standing she saw the bus coming.

" Alright then… will Yuu be coming too?" Kagome said. Rin winced when Kagome said his name still felling bad about that.

The bus pulled up the stop. She walked the huge stairs up to the bus pass slot.

" No he can't make it…he's got work to do for his economics class." She lied not wanting to tell Kagome that she broke up with him earlier that day.

" Well that's to bad are you sure you want to go?" Kagome said. Rin found a open seat next to the window and sat down,

" Yeah. I'm on the bus now so I'll see you there… ok" Rin said leaning on the window.

" Ok then bye sweetie" Kagome said

" Bye Kagome" Rin said hung up first.

After her bus ride and her slow walk home. She walked inside and dropped her things on the floor and walked to her room. She sighed and went to her closet.

"Something Goth or Emo should do it." She said thinking out loud pulling out all the black clothes she had

She laid out the ones that would work for a costume though Halloween wasn't for a few days Inuyasha had parties on weekends. She put on a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with chains, and put white make up on her face to make her look more paler that she already was and black make up around her eyes.

She looked in the mirror. She finished with black lipstick.

" Look more like a band member from Kiss and a Goth or Emo Kid" She said disappointed.

" Well I better hurry." She said running to her room to put on her shoes and ran out the room to the bus again.

She took the bus to the street nearest to Inuyasha 's house. The whole time getting strange looks from old ladies and other teenagers on the bus.

And walked the rest of the way.

"Finally I'm here," she said hearing loud techno music blasting from the house on the corner.

She walked up the stairs and opens the door to see the place paced with tons of people she couldn't recognize because they were wearing costumes.

And Kagome said they weren't going to dress up. She thought as she made her way to the living room were most of the gang were.

"Hey there Rin" Sango shouted loud enough over the loud rave/techno music blasting inside the house so Rin to hear her and gave her a hug carefully trying not to get make up on her costume.

"Hi… What are you supposed to be?" Rin shouted too and looked at Sango's costume up and down.

" A dead bride that hung her self" Sango shouted back hold up the noose around her neck.

"What are you supposed to be you look like a wantabe Kiss band member?" Sango said now that that the music stopped for a moment.

" That's absolutely right" Rin said walking way slowly seeing Kagome walking in the Kitchen.

The music started again.

Rin jogged thru the house to the kitchen and walked in.

The music was softer in there.

"Kagome…" Rin said tapping her in the shoulder.

She turned around.

" Oh hi Rin" Kagome said turning back around going in to the refrigerator and took out spinach dip.

" I thought I should let you know I'm here." Rin said.

Her stomach loudly growled.

" You sound hungry here have some…" Kagome said opening the chips on the counter. She pushed them in front of Rin. Who was sitting down on one of the stools at the counter.

Rin ate the chips happily.

" So how was your day?" Kagome sat a cross from her and ate to.

"It was alright nothing really happened" Rin said then sighed.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked

" What?" Rin said blushing

"What was that sigh about did something happen to Yuu?" Kagome said and saw Rin wince.

" Well…" Rin was about to tell her.

" Kagome Inuyasha would like to see you" the guy said almost in a deadpan voice.

Rin turned a round to see the jerk that made her so mad today… Sesshomaru.

" Alright I'll be right there." Kagome said getting up. Rin turned back around and started eating chips and dip again

" Well talk at home ok," Kagome said walking out of the kitchen door

"K" Rin said quietly

" So your Rin" Sesshomaru said.

" What it's to you?" Rin said

" Well you the cute baker from this after noon" He said walking around and sitting in the seat that Kagome was in.

" How do you know?" Rin said getting up.

" You look just like her just with clothes of a wantabe Kiss band member on," He said with a bit of amusement. He wasn't as cold blooded as she heard he was from Kohaku. He seemed interesting.

She sat back down. He wasn't wearing a costume he was just in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She could stop looking at his face. It was too beautiful. Even though she was still mad about the rain incident she didn't tell him that it was she.

They had an interesting conversation about their work and their relationship status. Soon it was 1:00 o'clock in the morning and most of the people there had left. Rin looked at the kitchen clock.

" Geeze it's late I better find Kagome… I've got to work early tomorrow." Rin said getting up. Sesshomaru got up also.

" I could give you a ride I doubt Kagome will leave this second…" Sesshomaru said smirking a little.

" She probably would…" Rin said smiling

" Let me go see if she can" Rin said

" Just tell her I'll take you home" He said standing up.

" Ok I'll do that" Rin said walking back in to the loud music room. She returned.

"She said it was ok" Rin said

" Alright then lets get you home" He said.

"My car is in the garage when can go through the back door." He said walking to the back door.

He drove her home.

" Thanks" Rin said opening the door.

" I enjoyed our conversation" Sesshomaru said " Do you think we can go out for coffee some time."

" Ummm…" Rin thought for a moment.

" Sure" Rin said getting out.

" I'll call you then "he said. Rin closed the door and walked to the door.

He doesn't even have my number. She said opening the front door.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and when to bed.

So what do you think was good. Like I said I'm a little out of it so I hope you enjoyed it though thanks for reading bye bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not Normal Behavior

Dream sequence

Rin stood in a Room full of huge buisness owners. When she turned a round to see Sesshomaru coming towards her she started to walk a way.

" Hey wait up Babe" She heard Sesshomaru say behind her.

She kept walking her fast pace through the crowd. In till she reached the door, she reached for the door handle. Then she felt a arm around her torso and she was lifted off the ground.

"Hey let me go!" She said screaming

The Large room was completely empty now.

" What's the matter with you?" He said setting her down.

"Nothing " Rin said turing her face a way from his gaze

When she looked back he was gone. All that was there was several feathers, she bent down to look at them.

" That was weird" Rin said standing up right.

End of dream

Rin a woke As tired as ever.

" I thought sleep was supposed to rejuvenate you" She said stretching .

She stood up and walked out into the living room. Kagome and Sango where siting in front of the TV.

"You guys don't have work today" Rin said waddling into the bathroom.

"No, don't you" Kagome said yelling from the couch.

Rin walked out I little more a wake.

"No I don't" Rin said.

"Oh I thought you did" Kagome said

"Are you going to call Yuu?" Sango said

"Well I can't" Rin said looking down.

"We broke up yesterday" Rin said walking into the kitcken.

"YOU WHA!" Kagome and sango said at the same time.

They both got up and the same time and walked quickly over to Rin

"When did this happen?" Sango said

"Yesterday" Rin said watching sango and Kagome's facial expressions.

" Why didn't you tell us" Kagome said in a high voice

" Cause you wouldn't understand my reasoning for doing so" Rin said folding her arms across her chest.

" Well may be not but you might have needed the support" Sango said puttung her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"no I didn't , I did just fine" Rin said quietly feeling bad about how she broke up with him.

"Well we should stop bothering you" Kagome said

" Yeah I've have to see what Miroku's up to" Sango said taking her hand off of Rins shoulder and walked back in to the living room. Kagome followed her.

" I think I will go out for breakfast" Rin said walking back to her room to get dressed.

" Geez I knew if I told those two it would be a mistake" Rin said changing into some grungy clothes.

I think I'll see how Kohaku's doing at work Rin though putting on her makeup.


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you for all the nice reviews, Sorry its been forever. I'm gonna try to start uploading more often**

_Disclaimer: If I were the creator of Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, hence I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. ;P_

Chapter 5

WHAT THE?

"Bye, see you guys later" Rin said walking out of the house. She closed the to door and Started walking down the street. And started humming the Sesame Street theme. Today was going to be a good she thought reaching into her purse, pulled out her phone and texted Kohaku.

"Hey, I know I don't

have work today but,

I'm going to drop by

Just because I'm hungry :)"

She wrote still walking and sent it. A couple seconds later she got a response.

"Awesome! See

you in a bit. :D"

She read with a smile on her face then realized the almost bumped into a pole. She walked a few more blocks and went to the bus stop. She checked the prompter to see what time the buss was coming ~ Oh good only five minutes for the bus~. She sat down and started looking in her purse. A minute later she heard someone running. She looked up to see a homeless looking man running from a cop.

" The fucking cake is a lie!" He screamed as he ran passed Rin. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the awkward moment. Apparently not. The bus turned the corner and stopped. She got on and sat down next to the window.

Six stops later she got off and walked a few more blocks turned and walked in to the bakery. She saw Kohaku putting the pastries on the racks. He saw her and looked up.

" Hello, want the usual Rin?" Kohaku said pulling a large coffee cup from the stack on the side of the brewer.

"Naw, I think I want a hot chocolate and a …. I guess... a chocolate croissant?" She said putting her finger to her lips.

" Was that a question or is that what you want? Kohaku said smiling and her. He took out the tongs and picked out the biggest croissant.

" Yes I would like that, is that what you wanted sir? She said with a slight giggle and a bright smile. Kohaku looked at her and blushed.

"Ok, ok, I'll get started on your hot coco." He said taking the cup he had earlier.

"How much will that be?" Rin said thinking she should have said what size coco.

" About $2.50" Kohaku said, " Its partially on the house" He said giving a thumps up. Rin smiled and shook her head.

" So whats going on for you today?" Kohaku said capping the hot beverage.

" Ummm... Not really sure, I kinda don't have much on my mind, might go to the book store. There's a new volume of my favorite manga out." Rin said handing him the money and taking the items from the counter.

" Cool, I gotta work all day. Again." He said opening the cash register put the money in and closed it back. He when into the back. Rin heard shuffling. Rin sat down by the window and began eating.

She looked at the other businesses on the street. Nothing much was going on today. She took out her phone and looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock. She dropped her head down and sighed. Soon she finished her croissant and wiped off the crumbs. Threw her stuff away. And turned to Kohaku.

" Thanks Kohaku, I'll see ya tomorrow." She flashed him another smile and waved him a good bye. She heard a muffled "Ok, bye". She walked out. ~Now what to do... maybe the park..~ She thought as she began walking towards the park.

When she got there she walked to the biggest tree and sat underneath it. She's always had a love for nature. She saw a small patch of flowers by the tree.

~Wow look at all the colors, I wonder if I can pick them?~ She thought and reached out to touch the petals. They felt velvety, light and they had a very unique shape. She began picking the red ones. She heard foot steps and put the flowers down.

"Those flowers aren't allowed to be picked, This is private property" Said a deep voice. She looked down and realized the knew who's voice that was. He walked down the path a bit more. She turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know , I'll just be going" She said getting up. She looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru. She started to walk away.

" Wait... Your Rin right?" He said starting to walk after her. She turned around and looked down again.

" Umm yes... Yes I am." She said.

" I didn't mean to sound rude, but this is part of my property." He said walking closer to her. ~Wait this hole place!~ She thought.

" Its ok," She said crossing her arm over to other and grabbing the sleeve in nervousness and kicked at the dirt.

" I should be going." She said and started to walk off again.

" Would you like to have coffee today?" He said bluntly. He stood still.

" Umm..." she looked at his eyes and saw he looked different then when he was at the party.

~ he is extremely attractive. ~

" Okay" She said walking over to him. They walked up the path where he had a red convertible sitting at the top of the small hill.

" WHAT THE FU...!" Rin started to say then placed her hand over her mouth. ~ Didn't he have a black car the other day?... rich people~. She thought. She stood with a confused look on her face. He smirked and opened the passenger door. She got in and looked around,it was beautiful in that car. He bolted around the car and quickly got in. Rin couldn't help but watch him get into the car. He started up the engine. ~ He's even sexy when he drives ~ Rin thought and then blushed again.

He drove down the other side of the hill and through the woods. They approached a stone driveway. She soon started to see a large white house peeking out behind all the tall trees. A few minutes later he parked in front of the large house. He quickly got out and as soon as Rin started to open her door he was there opening it for her. ~ What a gentle man, Yuu never did that for me ~ she thought getting up.

He closed the door and threw the keys to the butler who was walking down the stairs. She looked at the house. She had a feeling of ' I think I've been here before' she shook her head. ~ If I had been here before I would remember that~. He gestured her to start walking with him. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked with him shyly. Two people opened the double doors.

"Welcome to the Takahashi house!" They said then bowed. Rin looked around then turned around to Sesshomaru.

" This is your house?" She said looking at the painting on the wall. She looked at the flowers in the painting they were similar to the ones she was picking. She put her fingers up to the painting.

" I wouldn't touch that either, Its an original." Sesshomaru said he placed his hand on hers Rin's hand and gently pulled it way from the painting.

" I'm.. I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was doing that." She felt his hand on hers, and turned a deeper red.

" Would you like that coffee now?" He said holding her hand.

"Yes... that would be nice." Rin said not caring that he was holding on to her.

" Well the breakfast room is over this way." He lead her there and pulled out a chair fir her.

" I will be back." He said placing the chair underneath her as she sat down.

" Alrighty" She said as he walked out of the room. ~ Alrighty... Oh god why did I say that... Who says alrighty now a days?~ He came back through the door.

" The coffee will be ready shorty." He said sitting across from her. Rin looked out the window. It had started to rain.

" So beautiful". She said looking out the window still. He looked too.

" Sir the coffee is ready." Said a maid. She brought in a cart. He motioned it to be placed on the small table. The maid unloaded the cart and Rin watched all the stuff get placed on the table, from sandwiches,cookies, little cakes, and different flavor creams. He watched her face light up. The maid placed saucers and cups in front of them and poured the coffee.

" Wow, all of this with coffee." Rin said eagerly waiting for the cake to be placed.

" That will be all, Hayley" Sesshomaru said and waved her off. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to start first. He placed a couple of sandwiches on his plate. Rin went right for the cake. She saw Sesshomaru look up at her. She then placed couple of wafers on her plate too.

" So what do you do for a living?" Rin asked as she took a bite of a little mocha cake. She sipped her coffee.

" I own a bunch of corporations." He said stirring his coffee.

" Ah, I see. As if you don't know I work at a bakery. Yeah its great" Rin said shoving the rest of the cake in her mouth. Sesshomaru chucked.

" Interesting life huh?" She said watching him sip his coffee. She looked at her plate of what to attack next.

" Yea, So are you a Kiss fan or was that whole thing just for halloween?" He said with a little smirk on his face. Rin blushed.

" Yeah I'm a bit of a classic rock fan... Are you?" She said drinking a bit more coffee.

" Kind of..." He said taking a bite of sandwich. ~ Oh geez, hes gonna think I'm so weird if he ever finds out I have a giant poster of the Styx in my room~. She though making a weird face at him. She looked back out the window.

Rin looked in her purse and took out her phone.

" You know I never gave you my number on Halloween, I was wondering how you were going to call me." She said looking at the time. ~ Its one o'clock, I should go soon~ she thought and put her phone back in her purse.

" Yes, I realized that." He said pouring more coffee in to his cup. He offered Rin some but she politely shook her head.

" I'm sorry to cut this short, but I think I have to go, Its raining quite hard outside." Rin said.

" Have to get home." She said and stood up, Sesshomaru stood up also.

" Are you sure? I can just take you home after a while" He said.

" I don't want you to go out of your way for me. Its no problem." She said and picked up her purse and started walking towards the door.

" But wait..." He said. She turned around this situation felt all to familiar to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: If I were the creator of Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, hence I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**_

_ Chapter 6_

_ Rescue me... And I'll be yours._

" But wait, why do you have to go?" He said. She winced and uncomfortably opened the door.

"Im sorry ,thank you for the coffee" She said walking out of the door. She closed it and ran out into the rain. ~Oh god, I'm such an idiot.~ She thought looking out down the path she head back the way they came.

She took her coat and put it over her head. The rain became harder than the thought possible her shoes became wet she could hear the squishy noises her shoes made while she walked. She came to a fork in the road. ~Now which way did he come from? Fuck! I can't remember.~ She said looking back then proceeding to go down the left path.

Walking down this path for about thirty minutes she realized she still didn't recognize where she was going but she did heard music off in the distance. She walked towards it. About ten minutes later she stopped at a big house kind of like Sesshomaru's except it was a little smaller. She approached the house and rang the door bell. ~Maybe they can direct me the right way from here.~ She waited a couple minutes and waited again. She looked out into the forest where it looked endless from the house.

She backed up to see if there was a light on or something. She felt water droplets on her head. Her jacket was soaked. "Great!" she said as she lifted it up off of her head. She folded it and draped over her arm. ~ Nice day to wear a tank top, and a skirt~ She thought as she looked at the house again.

Nothing.

" I guessss... no ones home." She looked around again started walking toward the forest. She looked at her fingers they were turning blue. She walked down the rest of the drive way into the forest. She started to shiver. ~It's so cold~ Rin thought looking up. She now drenched in cold water. ~Maybe if I just sit for a bit I'll be ok.~ She sat down under a tree. Rin felt her arms go numb, and her eyes started to feel heavy. She heard a car drive up and then some shuffling behind her she heard her name being called.

"Rin... Rin"

It went dark.

There was a bright light, she opened her eyes.

"Rin are you ok?" She looked over and saw her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Rin said getting up. She was naked under the covers. She covered her self with the covers.

" I heard about your accident." Her mom said walking out of the room.

" What Accident?" Rin said confused.

" I was in a forest,it was cold, and raining." Rin said getting out of bed she was fully clothed. She followed her mom in to another room.

" Mom... Mom... where did you go...?" She looked into the room. It was empty. She walked into the room.

" Where did everyone go?..." Rin said, then room started spinning.

There was a bright light again.

Rin awoke in a bed. She looked around she didn't recognize this room at all. There was little light in the room. She lifted the cover and got out of bed, she felt a bit of a draft and looked down. Rin blushed and realized she was undressed. She looked around for something to cover while she explored she surroundings. There was a black robe sitting on the chair next to the bed. She picked it up and put it on.

She walk towards the door where there was little light. She opened the door. Looked around and walked out into the hallway. ~Where am I.~ She said as the house started to look familiar. She approached a door. Where she heard voice, a man talking.

" Yes she is here, I will bring her back as soon as she is awake." He said, his tone icy.

"Yes... Yes...bye" He said.

Rin lost her balance and jutted her foot out. She placed her foot on the floor and there was a loud creek.

She turned around and started walking back in long steps. The door opened and Sesshomaru walked out to see her in mid walk. Her eyes wide and she froze in mid pose.

" Your awake" He said. She stood up an turned around. Then smiled at him.

" Yes, thank you, for rescuing me back there. The rain seemed to be worse then I thought. " She said looking down then out the window that was at the end of the hallway. It was actually snowing now.

" Your clothes are still drying, and dinner is almost ready. Would you like to have some?" He asked his guard slowly going down.

"Yes, that would be nice." Rin said as she watched his eyes as she spoke.

" If you please make way to the dinning room, I will be there shortly." He said.

" How do I get there?" Rin asked. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. Rin felt a his hand in hers and felt her body's reaction.

" Come with me." Sesshomaru gently guided her down the hall. They walked down the hall and down the stairs.

" From here, its down that hallway and though the double doors." He said he placed his hand on her lower back.

" Umm, Thank you." She said. She looked at him and started walking towards the dinning room. She looked back and he was gone. She proceeded down the hall and through the double doors. She looked around the large room. The maids were busy placing the dishes on the long table. ~How many people are eating dinner tonight, geez~ Rin said then looked up. The ceiling had a painting. It was a scene of the Japanese country side along with a castle on the other side there was a lake with Koi in the middle. It was gorgeous.

"Wow..." Rin said.

" Its beautiful isn't it." Someone said.

" It sure is" Rin said looking over to where the voice came.

" My name is Bankotsu" He said sticking his hand out to shake Rins.

"I'm Rin" She said shaking his hand.

" Are you a "friend" of Sesshomaru's?" he asked his tone of how he said friend was in a rude way.

" I guess, we really just met a few weeks ago." Rin said ignoring his rudeness.

" How nice" He said looking at what Rin was wearing and taking a sip of wine out of the glass in his hand.

" Dinner is ready if you all can take your seats." Said a maid. Rin looked around there were only her and Bankotsu in the dinning room at the moment.A few seconds later Sesshomaru walked in. He sat in the thrown of a chair at the head of the table. Bankotsu on the other side. Rin stood looking at where to sit. She looked at Sesshomaru and he motioned her to sit near him.

She sat down on the side of him. The maids brought out french cuisine. She watched the food being distributed. They ate their dinner, Sessomaru talked business with Bankotsu and Rin quietly ate her dinner. After dinner she waited as Sesshomaru walked Bankotsu to the door. He came back.

" Do you want me to take you home now?" he asked Rin, she stood up and smoothed out the robe.

" Are my clothes done?" Rin asked she tightened the robe around her waist.

" They should be, I will go check" He walked out the door and returned seconds later.

" Here" He handed the bundle of clothes to Rin. She took them from him and bowed.

"Thank you very much, I'll be back then we can go." Rin said starting to walking away. Sesshomaru walked into the foyer. About five minutes later Rin walked down the stairs her hair shining in the light, her body moving flowingly as she walked down the stairs, she had a natural beauty about her and Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes away. Rin saw him looking at her and blushed.

" Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to her her voice.

"Yes" She said.

"Well my car is outside, shall we go?" He said walking towards her and guiding her to the door.

"Yes" she said starting towards the door, she felt his hand on her lower back. He opened the door to the house and they walked out side into the snow. She stuck out her hand and watched a few flakes into her hand then ate them. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle a little. He opened then car door for her and she got in and closed the door. He raced around the other side and got in. He started the car.

" So do you need directions?" Rin asked cluching her purse on her lap. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"No, I got the directions from Kagome when I called her." He saw her look and then looked back at the road. ~Holy shit, were totally alone...~ Rin thought looking out of the front window then out of her side window.

" Oh... good, cause I don't know how to get there from here" Rin said she looked over again. Sesshomaru was still looking intensely out the front window.

" Yes... yes it is." he said. They drove in silence for about twenty minutes. They then reached the public roads. Rin looked out the window when things started to look familiar. He turned a couple of times, then Rin felt very familiar with the area.

" Just point when you see the house" He said starting to slow down. Rin watched out the window.

" It's right here." Rin said pointing at a white tall house with light blue trim. Sesshomaru pulled over and stopped the car.

" Thank you for every thing, dinner was great... Ummm... and sorry about running out before, that was rude of me." Rin said looking down she clutched her purse . Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. She turned her head to face his, and looked into his eyes and began to blush.

" May I kiss you, Rin? He asked and started to lean in.

"Y..yes, you may..." She said then felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back and placed her hand on his face. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Her breathing was heavy and her body was hot. Sesshomaru stroked her face and looked into her eyes too. She shyly looked away. ~ Oh god, we kissed!, we kissed!, I can't believe this happened.~ she thought then looked back at him.

" Uhh...Thank you." She said and started to get out of the car. She felt his hand on hers.

" You still haven't given me your number." He said. " I'd like to see you again."

" I'm sorry." She took out a little piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number and gave it to him, then handed him the number. She started to open the door and saw Sesshomaru finish opening it for her and walked her to the door.

" Well, goodnight." Rin said. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

" Goodnight" He said then watched Rin open the door, and walked in looked at him, then closed the door. Rin heard Sesshomaru's car drive away. She leaned against the door.

" Wow, what a day." She said shaking her head then walked into her room. Rin heard a knock on her door.

" Hey, I heard what happened. You okay?" Kagome asked. Sango appeared behind Kagome.

" Yeah" Rin signed, and kicked off her shoes.

" Good, Were heading out for a bit. We'll see you later" Sango said, and Kagome waved. Rin heard foot steps and then the door closed.

***Sigh* **Rin laid on her bed. Remembering everything that happened that night. She lingered on the thought of Sesshomaru's lips on hers.

She looked forward to seeing him again.


End file.
